My Flower, Withered
by Tei-Tsuki
Summary: Nanami gets harassed by a group of men almost to the point of actually being raped. Will Tomoe be there for her before it's too late? What if just a touch of a stranger could completely ruin Nanami? It's up to Tomoe to find his Flower's needs to grow and bloom once more. *AWARENESS* Rated M for sexual harassing and language. DO NOT READ IF BOTHERED.


**I DO NOT SUPPORT SEXUAL HARASSMENT/ASSAULT AT ALL. This is not for real purposes, its just my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita**

* * *

Nanami was walking with Tomoe to go get groceries for the hungry shrine.

The sun was setting, leaving a pink, orange sky. Nanami gazed at the beautiful sunset.

''Isn't it beautiful Tomoe!'' She smiled.

Tomoe just replied with a simple 'hmmph'

''What a debby downer..'' Nanami muttered.

Tomoe ruffled her hair.

She looked cute when she was flushed.

Then a restroom station caught her attention.

Tomoe stared at her seriously.

''I recommend that I assist you. Its getting late.'' He warned.

Nanami blushed.

''Why would you assist me in the restroom?'' She cooed.

Tomoe grimaced.

''Just go do your business.'' He finally said.

Nanami gleamed with a smile, ''Thanks!''

 _Damn Nanami, why must she be so cute! And even a minute without her causes me to worry so much... But I shouldn't baby her.. After all she is a land god. She must learn to be strong..._ Tomoe huffed.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH NANAMI**

* * *

Nanami finished her buisness, and skipped while smiling.

Then, suddenly, a gang of men surrounded her in the alley.

Nanami gulped.

''H-How can I help you?'' She asked while smiling.

The men chuckled.

The lead man said, ''Geehe, you are real cute you know. Why don't you have some fun with us, huh?''

Nanami's eyes felt like they were about to pour out with tears. She never felt so flushed, so bothered before.

''N-no thanks guys...'' She said while trying to get out of their way.

Then a large hand groped her arm.

''Not so fast girly. Hehe'' The men said.

Nanami was really scared now.

''L-L-Leave me a-alone!'' She whimpered.

The man grabbed her neck and smirked.

''Awh..! The little girl is scared! We only want to have a little fun!''

The pit of her throat was being crushed and she wanted to puke at the thought of them.

 _No.. leave me alone... Tomoe.. help me!_

The men crashed her against the alley's brick wall, and they unbuttoned her shirt.

''STOP IT! L-LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Nanami screamed.

 **TOMOE**

 _Its been over 25 minutes, something is up._

Tomoe groaned.

Then he heard a scream and it ached his ears.

It wasn't just any scream... but Nanami's scream.

''NANAMI!'' He yelled.

 **NANAMI**

Two other men were pinning her hands against the wall while grasping her soft, hazel hair.

Nanami was in muffled screams when they were unclasping her bra.

The men just smirked.

The lead man was angry because she was screaming.

''If you keep screaming I'll kill you.'' He slapped her ass the held chin up with his finger.

Nanami cried as the salty blood tricked down her face.

''HELP ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!'' She screamed in a hoarse tone.

Then a familiar blue fire was surrounding the group of men.

A low, demonic voice was echoing behind them.

''How dare you, pathetic, old, men touch such a pure being. You will be in a grave by the time I am done.''

Nanami's eyes glowed with relief as she saw her savior.

The men groping her flinched and tried to escaped.

Tomoe caught them, and burnt them enough to where they were running.

Nanami rustled, as if she was the shakened waters of a pond. But in the inside was happy that he was here with her... His strong, warm arms around her.

Tomoe's eyes were different, they were full of anger, enrage and harshness.

But as soon as he saw Nanami, it turned into comfort.

He ran up to her and his eyes were watering.

''I have failed you, Nanami, I let you go at the grasp of my hands...I wasn't there to save you...I can't believe how they did this...''

He pulled her into a hug, and cried in her shoulder.

Nanami was emotionless.

Her heart was warmed by Tomoe's comforting presence.

Nanami's tears were streaming down her bloody face.

Tomoe took off his blue haori and wrapped it around her, then carried her home.

 _My beautiful, adorable, perfect, bright, Nanami, is shooken by the grims of those filthy human men. How could I let my grasp go so fast? A blooming flower has now been withered to shreds...I must gather as much sunlight and water to nourish this wonderful flower once again...My Nanami.._

 **AT THE SHRINE**

A worried Onkiryu and Kotetsu baffled towards Nanami.

''NANAMI!'' They said.

Tomoe was bothered and too angry to deal with nonsense.

Tomoe brought Nanami to her room, and gathered a bucket of warm water with a soft towel.

Nanami was still half awake.

Tomoe said softly,''I'm going to clean you up again, Nanami..''

Tomoe slowly took off her kimono.

The cold air landed on her soft skin.

Shivers ran up her spine.

Tomoe got the towel and rubbed it on her back.

The feeling of someone touching her, was bringing back to horrible memories of the recent scene.

Nanami looked fearful, ''D-Don't hurt me..!''

She grabbed her head and cried to the thought of the rape.

Tomoe felt sympathetic and wrapped his arms around her.

He whispered, ''It's okay, Nanami. I wont ever hurt you in anyway. I'm there for you.''

Nanami cried harder and hugged Tomoe.

* * *

._.


End file.
